combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Tommygun9504's NX Cash Guide
This page is simply to show many ways to be thrifty with NX Cash and get more bang for your buck. Supply Crate Spam The MYST-ABC line of supply crates are a good deal. 2,000 NX for any weapon on the list, from 7 days to Permanent. The only risks involved in the purchase is the fact that you don't know what you're getting until you get it and the risk of getting a generally-useless 7-day pistol. Buying 25000 NX to spend on crates can seem wasteful, but keep in mind that you can score a good supply of good weapons by doing this. The MYST-Infinity MYST-Infinity crates don't come around often, but when they do, they're typically a wise investment. With no permanent pistols in the case, you know you'll be getting one of two things. A permanent weapon that you like, or a nice, fat chunk of GP. Hit The Sales There is a good way of saving money here, that being only buying NX for a sale, or a worthwhile supply drop. By doing this, you can gain access to rare, epic or permanent weapons not usually accessible, score more Supply Crates when Nexon does a "Buy One, Get One Free" thing, as seen in Best Of 2011, or many other fantastic deals. Use Your Judgement You don't have to participate in every single sale or supply drop. It may be difficult to resist, but remember, when Nexon releases a new weapon, you DO HAVE A CHOICE. Make that choice. If a sale isn't worthwhile, don't participate. Simple. Be Ingenious You can find ways to get free stuff. Remember Valentines Day 2012, and the NX Gifting event it brought along? You and your friend buy 25k NX each. You both tell each other what you want, and then gift said items. You have a pretty good chance of winning. Not many people are going to spend $25 on a random player. If you know what you're doing, you can modify GP weapons to make them identical, or similar to, NX weapons. For example, putting an iTech on an M416 can make it similar to an M416 CQB, while not bein exactly alike. Same is true for the MP7. Put an iTech and an S1 on it, and you have a makeshift MP7 MOD. Experiment a bit with stuff like this. Do the login events Hot Shots, despite the comical, epic server lag it produces, can be a good way of filling gaps in your inventory. Remember the Hot Shots 3 event? If you needed a few snipers, Nexon provided them. Competition? I'm in. Any competition can help you. You can score some hefty GP from Frag U Fridays, by spending the 1000 NX on a GP crate. The Nemexis HQ video contest would've been easy to win as well. The winner broke just about every rule except the one where it had to be Nemexis HQ. In Easter 2012, I won some NX from Kalika, by posting a simple screenshot of the "Stuff Drop, Watch Your Head!" Easter Egg in Junk Flea. Make Informed Decisions Ever read the Grenade Gazzettes? Seen the "Combat Advice" section? This is a good idea for others to follow. Don't be afraid to ask if a purchase is worthwhile. You can find a great deal just by asking around. The Wiki is a great place to start, since Combat Arms itself has a troll plague. Category:Guides